The Royal Famliy
by firebunee
Summary: Booker and Ioki are protecting a family run restaruant which is being taken over by a gang. Hanson and Penhall are infiltrating the same gang. Worlds collide and officers are injured in a clash of families. Honestly it will better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Another story??? I am still trying to come up with soemthing I like for the two I have left open; My Brothers Keeper and Surviving the Storm. In the mean time. Enjoy my newest brainstorm. I hope you like it. This was inspired by an Ioki fan on another site. I will be sending it to her when it is finished.**

**Chapter 1**

"Ioki… Booker… my office now!" Adam Fuller shouted sticking his head out of the door.

Ioki looked up at the door way as Fuller walked away. He took in a breath and then let it back out. He flipped the manila folder he had been working out of closes as he stood up. He turned his head and towards Booker's desk. The officer was slowly standing up stretching his arms over his head. His haggard outer appearance made him look as if he had spent the last week staying up all night with a different woman every night. Then again Booker never seemed to be able to look "put together" at work. It worked for him though. He was a cocky, overbearing cop who took his job as a high school student to heart. He acted as though he missed out on a childhood sometimes. It got a little old working with that day in and day out but Ioki was sure he could handle Booker for a short time. He couldn't hide his disappointment at not being paired with Hoffs again… but he _could_ handle it for a short time.

"Did you sleep last night?" Ioki asked Booker as they walked towards the Captain's office.

"Oh… you mean I was supposed to do something other than argue with my neighbor over his idea of quiet at three o'clock in the morning." Booker jibed. He yawned again while plucking the coffee pot from its base as he walked by. He poured the remaining contents into his plastic travel coffee cup.

"Any day now officers…" Adam Fuller cynically commented as he walked back out into the doorway noting how slowly the officers were moving. "Booker you look all sunshine and rainbows this morning."

"Sure…" Booker mocked as he sat down in front of his Captain's desk. He tilted the lukewarm liquid to his lips and took a long swallow. He wrinkled his nose as he realized the cup of Joe was about six hours older than dirt and very bitter. "Wow… that sucked."

"So Dennis… the coffee not to your standards of excellence?" Ioki laughed.

"Yeah… only if battery acid is the new standard." Booker blinked his eyes and stuck out his tongue while putting the cup down on the floor next to his feet.

"That's the gold standard boys." Fuller cocked an eyebrow as he leaned back in his over stuffed chair.

"What do you have for us today Coach?" Ioki asked brushing a long black strand of hair from his cheek.

"Just a moment." Fuller stated standing up and walking to the door. "Penhall and Hanson…" Fuller motioned the officers to come to the office.

It was a brief wait as the two other officer walked slowly into Fuller's private sanctuary. The half boarded stained glass glinted with the early morning sunlight. The colors continued to spill forth brilliantly from the late nineteenth century glass. The beauty of the building could be seen in the smallest details of the former house of worship. Ioki swallowed and looked over at his partner who was starting to doze off in the chair next to him. Ioki looked up as Penhall and Hanson walked into the room looking down at the dozing man. He could see the two men fighting the urge to do something in jest to the young officer. Fuller shut the door and stopped in front of Booker who was now snoring lightly. He raised his brow and looked over to Doug Penhall who never walked away from a nice prank.

The bigger officer walked slowly up to Booker and leaned over to his ear and whispered in a breathy voice. "Good morning big boy." He then planted a kiss on the officer's cheek.

Booker's eyes flew open as wide as saucers. He fell out of the chair and landed in a head at Fuller's feet. The remaining officers hooted and laughed loudly at the officer's mishap. Booker on the other hand was less than amused. He looked up at the apparent prank of the officers and before he could fire a retort Fuller interrupted.

"Have a seat… Big Boy… we had a lot to talk about."

Booker furrowed his brow as he took his seat next to his chuckling partner. He could feel his face radiating the red hot heat of embarrassment. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked over to his right where Penhall and Hanson sat on the couch both struggling to stifle their laughter.

"You all are just too funny." He muttered to nobody in particular.

"Alright… lets get to the point." Fuller wiped his eyes as he sat down.

"Please tell us before we all laugh ourselves to death." Booker strained not to lose his temper anymore than he already had.

--

"Okay. We had a situation that has been put into our hands by the mayor. He has been receiving complaints from a lot of local businesses and such about heightened gang trouble. They are tearing up restaurants, chasing off customers, just being a regular nuisance. He wants us to pick up the pieces before it gets worse. Penhall and Hanson have already been dropped into the situation. They have made the initial contacts with people. They have already made the primary contacts with the Dragons. They have a lead into the group. We know that there are drugs and beatings happening. We need to put an end to this quickly before someone gets hurt or worse killed."

"Haven't there already been some killings?" Booker asked furrowing his brow.

"Yeah… but there hasn't been anything linking them to the Dragons. There have also been some beatings but it all ends up the same. Nobody is talking." Hanson replied calmly. "Penhall and I have begun running with Lou Tyler who is the leader. He hasn't had anything convicting him of anything ever. He has so many lackeys who will do anything for him that he gets away with literally everything."

"Yeah… we are actually setting up a drug bust for Hanson and I. We are going to be getting busted for him. It's sort of initiation for him. He wants to see what you are willing to do for him." Penhall explained.

"But if you get busted won't that end it for the two of you? I mean a bust means time." Ioki questioned.

"Not really. We're getting busted and then released because the evidence is going to be misplaced. That puts us back out and ready to work for Lou." Penhall shifted to the side.

"So where do we come in?" Booker asked cautiously.

"You're working at Royals grill. The restaurant they have been running people off from. They seem to be running all of their business through there. Tyler's uncle owns the place and wants it cleaned up. He seems to think that Tyler's father has some influence on the kid and he wants the root of his trouble taken care of." Fuller interjected.

"Working at a diner?" Booker asked wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah…" Hanson responded. "You better be one heck of a grill cook." The officer smacked his gum as he looked over at Booker who still maintained the look of distain on his face.

"Sounds great." Ioki forced a smile. "At least I get to be twenty this time."

"Yippee!" Booker raised his fist in mock joy.

"You two start in an hour. Hoffs and I will be there for dinner this week so the coffee better be good and the food spectacular." Fuller smirked.

"Yippee." Ioki spat as he stood up looking down at Booker.

"I want Hoffs job." Booker complained.

"Nah… then we'd have to eat her cooking." Ioki commented.

"That and deal with "Flo's" attitude." Hanson laughed.

"That's enough kids get to work… I'll see you all later." Fuller rushed the officers from the office as he grabbed his overcoat and headed out the door.

--

Booker grabbed the white apron and slipped it over his head. He looked at the reflection of himself in the cracked wall mirror. He cocked an eyebrow as Ioki walked in behind him. The two men had on identical white t-shirts under their stained white aprons. They were working at the grill and behind a counter.

"I look like my Uncle Burl." Booker grimaced as he continued to look at himself. He ran his hand through his hair before putting a ball cap over his dark colored locks.

"Now you look like your Uncle Burl the Yankees fan." Harry laughed before pushing a Cincinnati Reds baseball cap over his head. "Come on Uncle… we have work to do." The well built Asian man winked as he walked out of the back store room.

--

"Ahh Dennis Burke and Harry Chan…" Gil Royal rubbed his hands together as he met the two undercover officers in the hallway. He was a tall round man with well groomed white and grey hair. He had deep brown eyes which seemed to laugh even when he wasn't smiling. "I am heading out of town for a couple of weeks. My number is on the office door if there is any problem. I have been promised that my restaurant will still be standing when I come back. Lola and Gil Junior will show you the ropes. That is if Lola doesn't lay that boy out for his mouth before you get out there."

"Wait… Lola… Gil Junior… where are you going." Booker asked raising his right hand while squinting his eyes in noticeable confusion.

"Heading to Florida for a week or two. Gil Junior is my son… he hired you two and Lola is his wife. Watch out for her she's preggers… a little hormonal if you ask me. I'll see you both when I get back." The older man rubbed his hands together again and then playfully and very loudly slapped Booker on the back nearly knocking his breath out of him.

"Preggers…" Ioki looked at Booker before he heard a loud female with a serious New York accent.

"Gil!"

"Oh shit…" Booker looked at Ioki as the door flew open and a tall stocky man shot inside.

--

"If you two know what's good for you, you'll duck before she gets in here." Gil Junior slid into the office and slammed the door shut as the swinging door was slung opened again.

"Where'd he go?" Her accent was incredibly strong. She looked swiftly about the room at the two men both staring dumbfounded at her. Her hair hung in a pony tail off the back of her neck. Her swollen belly was showing only slightly through her waitress dress. Her face was made up beautifully. Her lips were a dark crimson red with a dark mole slightly above the right corner. It was small almost like Marilyn Monroe's. She was just as curvy in her uniform and apron. Her eyes danced below perfectly arched brows. She was absolutely beautiful. She parted her lips again in a sly toothy white smile. "Is he in the office?" She asked a little softer.

Booker and Ioki both stood slack jawed and confused staring at the lady in front of them. They both seemed almost terrified of her as she walked towards them.

"You know where my husband went don't you." She cocked a crooked smile as she stopped in front of Ioki.

"In that door." He pointed at the office.

"Thank you." She smiled a velvety smooth smile as she turned and marched towards the closed door throwing it open. "You have two men out here to train and those kids are out front and my feet hurt. On top of that you forgot to meet me at the store to register for shower gifts and now I am out of chocolate…"

"Booker… I wanna quit. The pregnant woman's out of chocolate." Ioki whispered.

"Yeah… and she scares me." Booker replied taking a deep breath. "My GOD what did we get ourselves into?"

**Please read and review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... have you ever had one of those really great ideas and then you ran with it only to find that you can not seem to make that idea work??? well, guess what! I am going to finish this story!!! I know what I want to do with it I just can't seem to get it there. Bare with me... **

**Chapter 2**

Gil Royal Junior walked out of the office after his wife had finished verbally thumping him. He had the appearance of a man condemned to life in prison. He let his shoulders slump forward with a wounded sigh as he emerged from the office. He was a well built handsome man. He was the kind of man you almost associated with a physically fit athletic trainer job. His features were dark and well pronounced. For as powerful as he appeared he looked entirely whipped. His dark black hair was tousled all over from his constant running of his fingers through it. His crisp blue eyes looked sunken and distressed. The man looked physically and mentally strained. He took a sharp deep breath and then let it out as he shook his head to the right and then to the left. He looked at the floor and then at the two officers in front of him.

"Watch out for the Italian women boys… I mean… what a woman but… wow! _She_ _is_… a hand full. Don't get me wrong… I mean she works as hard if not harder than me and pop around here but really. I hope those are all just pregnant hormones." Gil wiped his brow with the back of his hand as he looked back up at the boys. "Shew… she ran me through the wringer that time… come on boys… we have work to do. Pop'll be on the first plane back if I let something slide. Then it'll be hell to pay from her and him." He cocked his brow as he laid his hand on Ioki's broad shoulder.

Booker watched with amusement as he listened to Gil Junior talk about his wife and father. They were both somewhat overbearing and controlling. Booker shook his head as he followed behind Gil and Ioki. He shook his head as he thought about it. Poor Gil Junior was your typical _"YES"_ man.

_Dennis… it's up to you to teach this poor sap how to be a real man._

_--_

The three men emerged to the front of Royal's Diner to be greeted by about three tables of customers. All were being handled by the very pregnant and very friendly Lola Royal. She winked at the two new members of the kitchen staff as they walked through the door.

"Uh… you both will be taking turns running the dish tank and the grill. So Harry why don't you take care of the dishes and get them moving through the dish washer. Dennis I'll start you on the grill. In about an hour Burke here will be an expert at the greese trap." Gil laughed as he pointed to the grill top.

"Grease trap? Gil…" Booker looked over at Ioki who was watching his partner shrinking. Booker wasn't a health nut but he tried to take care of himself and put the right things into his body. The words "Grease and Trap" made him raise a disturbed eyebrow.

"Call me Junior and yes… grease trap. It's not all that bad. It's just easier to refer to what it really is."

Booker shook his head as he walked towards the sizzling sound. It smelled amazing. Then again anytime he smelled cooking meat it made him salivate. But he also thought about the splashing and burning of the fat from the meat as it would sear his arms. Thoughts of his complexion starting to resemble that of a true teenager began to plague him. He had out grown that. He wasn't a kid any longer. He was a cop… an undercover cop playing a teen but a cop none the less.

"So… Dennis… hey… you gonna get your hands dirty or do I have to do it all today??

"Coming…" Dennis sighed realizing he was going to have to get his hands dirty.

Ioki snickered as he watched his partner roll his eyes at the younger Royal. They were in for a treat and so was anyone else who showed up for food.

--

"Well hello…" Lou Tyler purred as Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall walked slowly into the room. His sandy blond hair glinted in the warm afternoon sun as it danced through the windows of his upstairs hide out. He was surrounded by people wielding weapons and scantly dressed females all vying for his attention. "I hear you two took a hit for me. Impressive…" Lou slid off his seat where he at perched watching people move to and fro. He had been the man in charge of the Dragons since the death of his older brother who started the gang. He had watched two police officers gun down his older brother Daniel when he himself was merely fifteen years old. He had learned very early from Danny that you never let the law catch you in possession of anything. Do nothing to get your nose dirty. Let the others take the fall for you.

"We lost the product." Hanson stated coolly, his deep brown eyes staring back at the icy grey eyes which continued to dance over him.

Lou Tyler brushed the hair from across his forehead with his right hand. His bronzed skin almost shimmered under the glow of the sun. He adjusted the colar of his leather jacket as he shifted his head from side to side. He then walked calmly over to the darkened window where he stood and stared across the street at the small café. He had been fighting with the management of the small family run business for some time. He was going to run the block and they were going to give in to his demands. He had never been one to back down to anyone and Gil Royal Senior was nothing but a thorn in his side. He was tired of the fight he was putting up. He was fed up with the whole Royal family. The Royal Diner was about to come down.

"I can get more. Right now we have work to do. We have dinner reservations." He murmured as he turned to the two men behind him. "They told me that you pulled no punches with the cops. I need that loyalty right now." His voice was a smooth as velvet as he turned his attention back to the men standing in his presence. He looked at both of the officers with a burning stare. "You two are with me today." Five others took their place behind Hanson and Penhall who were both still standing nervously watching.

Penhall looked over at Hanson who brushed his long bangs from his eyes. The bigger man adjusted his jeans jacket across his shoulder as Hanson swallowed and looked back over at Lou Tyler who had progressed to the doorway.

"Myers, Thompson… I'm waiting…" Lou turned and looked impatiently back at the two undercover police officers who were now holding up the rest of Tyler's inner circle. Tom Myers and Doug Thompson both took a deep breath as they turned to follow Lou Tyler out of his hiding place.

--

"Order Up!" The very pregnant woman slammed her hand down on the shinny metallic bell. She then secured the ticket to the rotating cylinder above the counter.

Booker rolled his eyes back into his head as clang shattered his daydream.

"You're up Burke." Ioki chided watching Dennis stand up from where he had been leaning against the wall sipping from a water glass. Booker had watched Ioki for over an hour poking fun at him as he dumped bleach down his pants leg. He had laughed even harder when Ioki dropped three plates after burning his hands on them once he had pulled them from the scalding heat of the dishwasher.

"Don't remind me." Booker seethed.

"Double Royal with cheese, steak fries, Skinny Mini on toasted rye with a side of rabbit food, Royal chocolate shake and a Diet Coke."

Booker looked dumbfounded as Junior read off his wife's ticket. He wrinkled his nose as he looked over at Ioki. His partner was covering his mouth laughing uncontrollably at the confusion which was taking over Booker's countenance. Booker looked out over the restaurant and noted the tickled expressions on the two faces at table number five. Judy Hoff's and Adam Fuller...

"I should have known." Booker shook his head as he looked back up at Junior tilting his Yankee's hat he shouted "What the hell is a Skinny Mini?"

--

Thirteen rough looking men walked down Tenth Street. They had made their way from the old Robins Building and crossed the street. They had then walked towards Royal's Diner. Two men broke off and headed towards the back of the restaurant; two other remained outside while the rest walked quietly into the nostalgic diner.

The jingling bell brought the petite but pregnant Lola Royal from the back running her hand over her swollen belly gathering menu's as she walked. She was smiling a warm toothy smile as she sang "Just a moment." Her smile fell as she watched the intimidating crew stroll inside.

"Hello… Lola…" Lou smiled coldly as he pulled a .38 caliber pistol from his pocket and pointed his weapon to the ceiling and pulled the trigger. "We're here for dinner… sugar."

**Please read and review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok... I think I can do this now... **

**Chapter 3**

Lola grasped her swollen midsection and dropped to the ground on her knees screaming. There were three booths with people in them including Hoffs and Fuller who were enjoying light conversation. The two officers both dropped under their table for protection. Booker dropped his stainless steel turner to the floor. Gil Junior looked up with an uncomfortable look in his eyes. A rifle was being pointed directly at his face and he was being motioned over to the counter while Booker turned his attention to the click to the back of his head.

"Move it… cookie." The voice was cold and authoritative.

Booker raised his hands up and followed Gil who watched Lou Tyler pull his pregnant wife to her feet by her hair.

"Let her go!" Junior shouted before another click reminded him who was in charge.

Lola sucked in a deep breath through her teeth as tears began to streak down her frightened face. "Owe… please…" she pleaded grasping at the hand jerking her harshly to her feet.

"Shut up!" Lou pulled her tightly against his own person. He pointed the weapon at her head causing the woman to screw her eyes shut while taking a deep terrified breath. She gripped his forearm with her freshly manicured crimson tipped fingers.

Junior watched helplessly for a moment before he started to offer anything. "Take the money… it's yours. Please just… just let her go. She's pregnant… please…" his voice was near tears when he started to take a step forward reaching his arms towards his precious Lola. He stopped when he felt Dennis grasp his arm tightly.

"I want more than money… Junior…" The click of the weapon brought the woman to tears and prompted Booker to take an involuntary step forward.

"Dude… let's just talk about this… she's pregnant…" Dennis was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and tugged violently back by one of the men holding the rifle in his general direction. Dennis shoved the other man back towards the counter top with his powerful arms. This only upset the man he shoved.

"Stay put." The man growled at Booker leveling the weapon towards him again. Booker sensed the no win situation here and clamped his jaw shut and continued to helplessly watch the events unfold around him.

--

Hanson and Penhall both stood gape mouthed as they watched the Dragons forcefully take control of the diner. Customers were pulled to their feet and shoved into just a few booths. They had both been completely unaware of what they were getting themselves into until it had already happened.

Tom could feel the terror rising up inside of him as he looked at Booker trying to control the scene at the counter. He watched as Lou held his weapon dangerously close to Lola Royal. He watched a tear slip down Gil Junior's face as he pleaded for his pregnant wife's life. He took a deep breath as he watched Booker fighting to help only to have a rifled pointed at him. They were truly helpless.

"Tommy… what the…" Penhall blinked naively.

"Doug…" Hanson shook his head.

--

"Myers, Thompson…" Bear, the biggest and probably the meanest of Tyler's men shouted at them interrupting their confusion. "…get over here." He motioned to where he was pulling the handful of patrons out of their seats and shoving them towards the back booths.

Hanson and Penhall both scooted over to where Fuller was helping Hoffs to her feet. Hanson grabbed Hoffs by the shoulders and pulled her tightly into him. He buried his nose deep into her hair closest to her right ear. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo mingled with her body lotion and perfume as he held her close.

Hoffs took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly as Hanson wrapped his arms around her chest. He could feel her breath warm on her face. The tight curls brushing against her cheek with each exhale. She brought her own hands up to grip the strong forearms with her delicate fingers. She wanted to stay there… safe in her friend's arms. There she could be protected but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"You alright?" He whispered.

Hoffs shook her head up and down maintaining the look of terror on her face. She watched as Penhall grasped Fuller by the shoulders and slammed him face first into the counter and began shouting insults at him finally grasping him by the neck and shoving his own face as close as he could without making it obvious he was relaying a message.

"Sorry sir… I'm gonna try and get you and Hoffs out of here." Penhall whispered.

"Screw you…" Fuller hissed as Penhall rolled his eyes.

"So you wanna play hero do ya?" Penhall seethed loudly shoving his weapon in his superior officer's face as he bent over again.

"Do what you want… creep. The cops are gonna get you soon and make you pay." Fuller spat his right cheek still plastered to the stainless steel counter top.

"What ever." Penhall pulled Fuller back to his feet and shoved him forcefully into a booth followed by a still disturbingly frightened Judy Hoffs. She looked up at Hanson and Penhall who looked cool and collected but the look of sheer terror reflected in their eyes. Penhall nearly vomited when he noticed the deep purple stripe growing across Fuller's right cheek.

"Daddy… are you alright?" Hoffs began the terrified daughter routine as she began doctoring Fuller.

"Smooth Doug." Hanson whispered to his partner when he noticed the bruise on Fuller's cheek.

"PD is on the way, Tom." Penhall whispered back.

Hanson nodded his head as he noted Booker, Gil Junior and Lola standing, huddled together next to the counter. Lola was holding her stomach tightly in her hand as Gil held her tightly against him. Booker watched every move that he, Penhall, Lou and the rest made. He was like a sponge sucking all of the action in. His dark eyes angrily sizing up the emotions of the moment. He looked as if he could boil over at any moment. One eyebrow cocked in anger as Lou began to taunt the three of them again. This time it was apparent that Lola wasn't going to have any part of the taunting. Lou would point his weapon at Lola, then Gil and then Booker as he returned her insults with threats of his own. Two things crossed Hanson's mind in all of this she had better watch what she says to this highly unstable man and other… where the hell was Ioki?

--

The young Asian man had been in the office when the storming of the restaurant had occurred. He had been sent into the room to retrieve a stack of ticket books for Lola. He swiftly ducked into the closet as two men had stuck their heads in the door and then walked out. He had snuck a peek out of the door when they had started to gather people up and push them around. He saw the potential for trouble and began to wonder what had prompted the attack when he saw the familiar face pushing the terrified Lola towards her husband.

"Shit… Lou Tyler…"

He couldn't believe the man had allowed himself to be seen in public breaking the law. He had wondered to himself what could have happened that would have spurred him to suddenly risk being caught. He could hear screams and cries of terror from different people. It was when he saw Penhall pulling the bruised face of Captain Adam Fuller from the counter top by the collar of his over coat that he realized how out of control this situation was getting. He could see the look of dread in Penhall's brown eyes. The officer was trying to play up the situation but had played a little too hard. He had visibly hurt Fuller and was shaking his head while Tommy held Hoffs closely to his own body and stared gape mouthed before pushing her somewhat gruffly into the booth. He saw words go between Hanson and Penhall.

The scene was already getting out of control from where Harry was hiding trying to maintain a hidden awareness. He wanted to stay out of the sights of everyone and get out of the place for help. He had to keep an eye on the situation and find a way to the outside world. He had already checked the phone and the line had been cut. No calls in that he could see at this time. He looked around for anything he could possibly use to get the upper hand but there was nothing. For now he would retreat to his hide out in the office of The Royal Diner.

--

The sounds of voices began to get louder and louder. Ioki felt as if he could be compromised at any moment when he slipped to where he could hear the voices clearer and not be seen. The only problem now was the fact that he couldn't see what was going on without giving himself away. He could clearly hear Lola, Junior, and Lou. Another voice joined in. This one was Booker's trying to calm people down.

--

"_You're ridiculous!" Lola shouted._

"_You know what is ridiculous…the fact that they let you walk and talk." Lou seethed._

"_Hey… that's my wife." Junior shouted back._

"_Yes… barefoot, home and pregnant… that's where she should be." Lou jibed cruelly._

"_Screw you… you're nothing but a big old bully." _

"_Look folks… just calm down…" Booker shouted back._

"_I'm not calming down Dennis… this jerk just took over our restaurant waving his BIG gun. You know what you jack ass… I've had enough of you and your whole damn family." Lola shouted angrily._

"_Junior you better shut that bitch of yours up before I shut her up permanently." Lou shouted back at Gil junior. _

"_No you didn't just call me that! Louis Tyler your father would be ashamed of you. You and your brother were about worthless. So I think it's time to take your boys and their toys and get the hell out of my store." She shouted back. _

"_Hey!" Booker shouted at the top of his lungs. "Shut up the both of you." Booker had chosen to yell at a pregnant woman and a man carrying an oversized hand gun. _

_--_

Ioki tried his best to peak around the corner again as he heard footsteps walking away. He had turned his head to see Booker laying a hand on Gil's shoulder as Gil Junior grabbed his wife by the arm and slapped his hand over her red lips. He could hear multiple footsteps as he watched two men leading Lou away from the restaurant staff. He could hear Booker as he breathed a sigh of relief. Harry couldn't believe the power of the woman just a few steps from him. She was tuff, a woman who had obviously been through a lot and was willing to step up and take care of business.

--

"_You gotta get a grip on those hormones doll… he means business." Junior tried to reason with Lola before letting his hand drop._

"_No Gil… grow a flippin backbone for once! This trash has tormented me, you, your father and mother GOD rest her soul. Now they're in hear waving guns around in the air and calling me a bitch? Who the hell does he think he is… that worthless pile of dog…"_

"_LOLA!!!!!!!!!" _

_--_

**BANG!!!!!!!!!**

There was a gunshot. Harry jumped covering his head as the sound echoed in his ears. The sound of a body hitting the ground was enough to send the young officer into a fearful tailspin. He held his breath as the smell of gun smoke danced in his nostrils. He could hear Tom Hanson's voice. He peaked around the corner again and saw a body writing on the floor. He was at such an angle that he couldn't see who it was. He could just hear the voices of terror as they bounced around in his head.

"_He's been hit in the stomach…" Hanson screamed loudly. "Come on… stay with me…"_

"_Oh GOD! Hang on… Oh GOD… GIL!!! OH GOD THIS IS MY FAULT…" Lola's voice shook _

"_I gotta get help…" _Ioki whispered to himself.

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And another chapter goes up! Hope you are enjoying it:-) **

**Chapter 4**

Booker watched uncomfortably as Lou continued to point his weapon at Junior and then at Lola. He continued to shout bitterly as he shifted nervously from side to side as Lola took her own threatening step forwards and shouted back at Lou Tyler. She was holding her stomach protectively as she pointed her other finger at the man holding the restaurant hostage. She stopped as Gil Junior finally pulled her in towards him clamping his hand over her mouth. Booker felt himself let his breath out finally. This woman was scaring the crap out of him with her defective brain mouth filter. Not to mention she was at the very least eight months pregnant. Booker watched uneasily as Lou turned around to say something to one of his lackeys. Booker furrowed his brow as he strained to hear what was being discussed. He turned his head to see Hanson and Penhall moving towards another group of individuals when he heard Lou and Lola start in again.

"Look folks… just calm down…" Booker shouted back taking a step forward.

"I'm not calming down Dennis… this jerk just took over our restaurant waving his BIG gun. You know what you jack ass… I've had enough of you and your whole damn family." Lola shouted angrily waving her forefinger in the gunman's face.

"Junior you better shut that bitch of yours up before I shut her up permanently." Lou shouted back at Gil junior.

"No you didn't just call me that! Louis Tyler your father would be ashamed of you. You and your brother were about worthless. So I think it's time to take your boys and their toys and get the hell out of my store." She shouted back.

"Hey!" Booker shouted at the top of his lungs. "Shut up the both of you." He yelled again stepping between the two.

"Come on…" Hanson grabbed Tyler's arm pulling the man back. "Let's just walk away before something happens that you regret."

Tyler drew in a deep unsteady breath as he un-cocked his weapon holding it at his side. He continued to breath heavily wiping a hand across his brow. He shook his head and glared coldly at Tom Hanson.

"I swear to GOD… one more word out of that fu…" Tyler spat as he turned hearing Lola again.

--

"No Gil… grow a flippin backbone for once! This trash has tormented me, you, your father and mother GOD rest her soul. Now they're in hear waving guns around in the air and calling me a bitch? Who the hell does he think he is… that worthless pile of dog…"

Booker watched in horror as Tyler turned his eyes ablaze. He heard the bullet as it slid easily into the chamber of the weapon. Everything happened in slow motion. There was nothing he could do stop it. There was a strange light flickering behind his gaze. A slow menacing smile spread across his face as he lifted his weapon and pointed at Lola. Booker heard the trigger across the room from him. He looked up at the front door where Tyler stood next to Tom and Bear. The light glowing through the windows which were slightly shaded by partially pulled blinds.

_Oh my GOD! He just pulled the trigger. She's pregnant… _"LOLA!" The words left Booker's lips as he leapt between her and the bullet. The next thing he knew was the blazing fire burning on the right side of his abdomen. He was laying on the floor sucking for breath that wasn't coming to him. He could hear Tom Hanson's voice but the words were not registering. He could hear Lola crying for Gil. He felt the merciless flare of pain as someone was pushing painfully hard on his stomach. His mind began to wonder as he struggled for and then suddenly blacked out.

--

Gil pulled Lola back to him as she started to shake. She was crying hysterically as she gripped her swollen belly tighter. She sobbed harder as she kept screaming that it was all her fault. Gil himself was on the verge of hysterics as he started to contemplate what had just about happened. His wife had almost been shot by the man holding his family and his customer's hostage.

"Shhhh… you have to calm down Lola… just calm down…" He shook like a leaf as he held her to his chest. He looked around the store at the people watching in horror. He soon noted the lackey of Tyler's leaning overtop of Dennis franticly talking to him.

"Come on… come on… wake up…" the boy in the blue denim jacket kept pleading. "That's it… open your eyes."

"Tom…" Lou ran his fingers nervously through his hair as he yelled at the kid hunched over Dennis.

"He's bleeding bad!" Tom shouted back as he pushed harder on the downed man's stomach.

"ARRGHHH…" Dennis cried out as he came back to reality with a start.

Doug Penhall starred wide eyed as Fuller and Hoffs fought to contain themselves when the officer went down.

"Where the hell is Harry?" Fuller growled at Hoffs looking on helplessly. He could feel Hoffs hand on his arm as she stifled a cry holding her other hand over her mouth. "Doug… I gotta get to Dennis." Fuller looked franticly back at his other officer.

Doug shook his head as he looked over at his captain. He was shaken to the point of confusion. He took a deep breath as he finally got control of himself. "Wait here." He walked towards the group gathering around Dennis.

"Move him out of here. He's in the way." Lou demanded pointing towards the back of the restaurant. "Get him over there."

"We can't just move him… he's got a bullet in his stomach." Hanson demanded.

Lou ran the barrel of the gun across his forehead as if it were an extension of his own hand. He took a trembling breath and looked angrily at his flunkies. "Who the hell do you think you are? I said move him over there." Lou pointed to the floor next to the booths holding the terrified patrons as prisoners. They were surrounded by the stunned gunmen and undercover cops.

The rage was starting to ignite in Hanson when someone said something. Hanson turned and saw Bear and Vic standing overtop of Dennis holding something.

"We got a problem, boss." Vic stated.

"What now?" Lou sighed loudly.

"This one's a cop." Bear looked up holding Dennis's trifold wallet containing his badge in his hand.

"What the…" Lou stormed over to the two men who handed the badge to him. He looked intently at the shiny metal identification. He wrinkled his nose and looked up at Gil who had backed away pushing Lola behind him in an effort of protection. He took a deep breath as he too was caught off guard.

"A cop… Royal…" Lou rushed over and shoved the badge in the man's face.

"I… I didn't…" Junior shook as he stood his ground and the leader shoved his weapon up under his chin.

"You hire cops… or did you call them in here to protect you?" Lou laughed. "Maybe I should ask your friend." Lou rushed over to Booker lying on the floor trembling from pain and the sudden fever which had started to envelope him. He grasped the officer's hair as he straddled his chest. He pulled his head from the floor shoving the barrel of the gun up under his chin.

"AHHHH…" Booker closed his eyes as the pain in his stomach doubled from the sudden movement. He felt a tear escape from the corner of his right eye running down along the contours of his temple. He struggled to breath from the weight of the man on his chest.

"What the hell are you doing here cop?" He shouted. "Huh? Answer me!"

Booker coughed forcefully and could only shake from the pain as it continued to smolder and burn at his guts. He stuttered as he struggled to form a single word… any word. He closed his eyes biting his lip to the pain that wanted to come forward in the form of a shattered groan.

"Get off of him." Hanson pulled the gangly man from Booker's chest as Penhall stepped around the counter.

Lou took a deep breath as he stood up. He narrowed his glare at Tom who shoved him away from the seriously injured man. Lou curled his lip as Tom stooped down pushing white towel against the surface of Booker's stomach.

"OHHHH… please…" a groan slipped past his lips as he opened his eyes. He shook as he took in a deep breath catching a look of concern from Tom. He could see the officer's lips move but couldn't register any of the information coming from his lips. He could hear a buzzing and ringing in his ears. He could feel his own heart pounding at his chest. Dennis reached up and grasped Hanson's shoulder with his blood soaked hand.

"Dennis… can you hear me?" Tom's words started to register more clearly.

Dennis nodded his head as he felt a hand under his neck. He turned his head slightly to see Doug Penhall brushing a hair from his face.

"We have to move you." Tom looked up at Lou who continued to watch.

"Can you walk if we help you?" Tom asked gently.

Dennis let out a breath as a look of terror passed across his face. He knew he couldn't. He knew it would nearly kill him to move at all. He clamped his eyes closed and nodded his head.

Hanson looked up at Penhall and nodded his head. They both took an arm and began to sit the injured officer up. Booker sucked in a deep breath and despite his entire effort not to, he screamed loudly as Hanson and Penhall pulled him to his feet. His chin sagged heavily to his chest as he legs buckled heavily beneath him.

"Come on Booker…" Hanson said a little louder than he should have as he tried to encourage his fellow officer.

Junior rushed over to help as it looked as if Hanson and Penhall would drop the badly injured man.

"He can't do this Tommy!" Doug shouted.

"We need some help here." Hanson looked over at the others who had invaded the restaurant.

--

Ioki ducked into the office again. This time he shut the door and crawled into the closet. He was still struggling with the echo of a gun shot as it rattled over and over in his head. He had moved when he heard the words… he's a cop. He knew that it was time to find cover when he realized it was Dennis who had taken the shot. This whole case was spiraling out of control. There were six cops in the building, all undercover and one with his cover blown how in the world was he going to get them out of here with out being discovered and blowing his own cover. He leaned his head heavily against the wall smacking the back against something metal.

"Ouch…" Harry sucked in a breath between his teeth looking down at his hand for possible traces of blood... nothing. He then looked up at the ceiling. He pulled back the sweater that hung next to his head. There was the answer to his prayer… a ladder… that went all the way to the ceiling.

**Your turn... please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I am back on track I hope... just have had a crazy year so far.**

**Chapter 5**

Ioki stood slowly and cautiously looking silently around the dimly lit closet. He reached up and slowly pushed the hangers holding the load of coats, jackets, shirts, and pants to the side. He noted the pinhole of light streaming in from above. It was just a small amount of light, a thin narrow beam coming from above. It was small but pronounced in the dank area. He ever so slowly reached out and took hold of the ladder in front of him. He took hold of the aged metal surface tightly in his hand and tugged abruptly at the object. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to get three steps up and fall ruining his chances to get the upper hand in the situation he and his friends were in. When he was satisfied he reached his right arm up to the highest point on the ladder he could reach and began to climb it towards the opening in the roof.

It was like a hundred steps to the top when he felt the burning of the sun against the surface of the hatch before he even opened it. It was still early enough in the day that the sun was high in the sky. He could hear the bustle of the city as he pushed the top open. The sun nearly burned a hole in his retinas as he shielded them from the burn of light. He could smell the overly pungent odor of internal combustion. The smell of car exhaust was almost enough to convince him he was going to suffocate from the fumes instantly.

Once again Harry exercised caution looking from side to side to ensue he was alone. He could see the exhaust fans for the cook stoves but was satisfied that he was all alone of the black tarred roof. He could feel the heat as it radiated from the surface. It was almost three in the afternoon and the heat was still unreal. It had been a cool day but the sun had shone through the clouds that were supposed to dominate the forecast. Fortunately the t-shirt was light on his skin allowing him some room to breathe. He cautiously pulled himself the rest of the way out of the manhole to the roof. He instantly put himself low to the ground and slipped over to the edge. He could hear sirens in the distance. He looked over the edge and noted the three metro cars sitting and idling below him. There red lights flashing and dancing off of the walls around them. Traffic had been cut off from both directions. Harry glanced from side to side looking for a fire escape or anything but saw nothing. He had to get a message down to the people on the ground somehow.

--

Hanson, Penhall and Junior awkwardly drug Dennis Booker over to where Hoffs and Fuller were sitting in the booth nervously waiting to try and take control of their scene. Just as they set the bleeding officer on the floor next to Hoffs and Fuller there was a click come from behind Hanson.

"Stand up and get against the wall!" Bear seethed in Hanson's ear.

"Get away from me Bear." Hanson slapped the weapon away from him as he handed a towel to Hoffs.

Hoffs took the already blood soaked towel and pressed it into Booker's belly eliciting the most painful sound from his lips. Tom looked down at the officer who was covered in gleaming streaks of perspiration. Just moving him the ten or fifteen foot they had had proved to be almost more than Booker could handle. His hair was already slick and dripping with sweat.

Tom swallowed as he looked at Fuller and Hoffs shifting onto the floor. "Keep pressure, ma'am." He raised his eyebrow as Judy looked up to him nodding at him.

"There's a lot of blood here and he needs medical help." She replied calmly looking at Fuller.

Hanson licked his lips to respond when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The undercover officer turned angrily and found himself face to face with Bear, Tyler and three others. Junior was already back in his booth a weapon being pressed to his head as Bear shoved Hanson and then Penhall violently into the wall nearest to them.

"I said up against the wall… cop!"

Hanson nearly died when he felt the words bounce around inside his ears. The man said the word "cop" like it was some sort of curse; an expletive that you wash your child's mouth out for saying. It was apparent that in some circles the word cop was appalling. It was a word that meant the same as shit or damn to someone like Lou Tyler or Bear Ames. Tom was slammed so hard against the wall that he was certain his teeth were going to be rattled out of his head. He could feel the wind leave his chest as he felt bears heavy body slam against him. He could feel the burning stench of the mans breath on his cheek as he began to talk again.

"I haven't liked you since I met you and now Lou here says you're a cop. I hate pigs. The only good on is a dead one."

Hanson could see Penhall getting the same treatment next to him from two others when he had finally been able to open his eyes. He couldn't believe that he and Penhall were busted. He hadn't even done anything to give away that he was a cop… had he? Hanson also knew that if he did or had done anything that would get Penhall, Hoffs, Booker, Fuller or Ioki hurt he could never live with himself.

"Here it is boss." Bear stated as he pulled Hanson's badge out of his pocket and showing it to the rest of the room.

"He's clean." Thompson stated turning his attention from Penhall to Lou Tyler standing behind him.

"Are you sure?" Tyler responded coldly.

"Yeah, he aint got nothin but a cookie wrapper and a pack of gum in his pockets." Thompson almost sounded disappointed to not get to find something on Doug.

--

"I have to admit that I thought you were a cop too." Tyler said to Doug as Thompson let him turn around.

Penhall was feeling nerves as they started to prick at his body. He was petrified on the inside as he thought about what had just happened. He was prepared to be searched and had the feeling he was going to be so he had ditched his badge in the safest place he could think. His biggest regret was to not tell Hanson he had gotten the feeling something was going to happen before it did. He looked back at the men and then anxiously looked over at Tom who was still pinned to the wall by Bear. He could see Toms eyes closed to the pressure on the back of his neck as Bear was holding him tightly against the wall. Penhall sized up the man with his beefy forearm holding Tom submissively under him. He noted his tight frame completely sandwiched against Tom Hanson who was trying to squirm under the pressure holding him in his place.

"I can't believe he-he lied to me. I would not have guessed he was a cop, sir." Penhall drew a breath as he began to try and sell the story that he didn't know Hanson was a cop. He had to try and keep the situation controlled. He wouldn't let them hurt Hanson but he could at least use his pull with the kidnappers to try and get the upper hand for the hostages. They were the primary concern at the moment. Lou Tyler and the Dragons had to be brought down before they could do something… anything that would hurt the people around them.

Lou shook his head and walked over to where Penhall stood adjusting his clothing after being searched for anything to prove he was a police officer. The crime boss handed Penhall a set of metal hand cuffs and pointed at Hanson.

"Chain him up over there." He pointed at a stool anchored into the floor at the counter for Penhall to latch Hanson too.

Penhall could have died inside as he looked at the people around him. They all watched him as if he had done something horribly wrong. Penhall looked over at his Captain who was sitting on the floor with the injured Dennis Booker. The wounded officer was pale. He was conscious but pale. Doug could see the look of fear in Dennis's eyes as he looked from his eyes back to Fuller's who nodded slightly as if to say he needed to do this for the good of the operation.

_Just go with it Penhall… keep the situation in check._

Bear slung Hanson towards Penhall. The officer landed in a messy heap at Penhall's feet. He was gasping for air as he tried to stand only to fall again. Doug so badly wanted to reach down and pat his friend on the back and ask if he was okay before he took complete control of the situation and began to pound each and every person who was a member of the Dragons into the floor. He especially wanted to beat Lou Tyler until his brains popped out of his toes. But there was no chance he could do that and not get the rest of those present killed.

Penhall leaned over and took a breath pulling Hanson to his feet and as gently as he could, while still appearing to rough up his partner, he shoved Hanson over to the counter. He then pushed Hanson to the floor and knelt down in front of him. Penhall looked down at the multicolored tiles on the floor as he began to fumble with the metal cuffs. He hated the way they looked at the moment. He hated the way they felt in his hands, like cold steel bracelets. They were extremely uncomfortable in more ways than one. They could cut off the circulation and they just hurt to have around your wrists. When booking a criminal Penhall didn't mind them. They were tools of the trade; but to put them on Tom, it just wasn't right.

"Run it through the top of the chair… I want to see his hands at all times." Lou Tyler watched as Penhall looked over at the people who were observing his treatment of his best friend and partner.

Penhall was sick to his stomach as he looked back over at Hanson who was trying to recover from his treatment by Bear and then at his own hand.

"Tom…" Penhall looked down at Tom with the look of fear in his eyes.

"Just do it Doug." Tom responded softly as if reading Doug's mind. He then lifted his wrists above his head for Penhall to lace them together into the back of the stool.

"I'm sorry…" Doug sighed as he locked the metal manacles around the other officer's wrists.

"Don't tell them anything, don't let them hurt Booker, and get these people out of here." Tom mumbled looking seriously into Penhall's eyes. Tom didn't blink as he delivered his request to Doug. Hanson watched as Penhall nodded blinked and barely nodded to signal he understood. Protect Booker and get the people out of here… that was his objective now.

--

Harry had noted the people in the alley holding vigil at the back door to prevent anyone from entering or exiting. He could see over the edge at the people milling around the police cars as they waited to see what was going on at the Royal Diner. Ioki was sure they were probably family of someone inside of the diner while others were just voyeurs out to see what was going on. He had decided that before he give away his location to the cops on the ground that he couldn't get to due to a missing fire escape, he had better get some information to give them. Harry made his way back over to the hatchway and climbed down inside. He had retreated down three steps and pulled the hatch closed so as not to give his secrete away to quickly.

"_Okay Harry… it's up to you. You have to figure out what the hell is going on in here and get the information back out there. Be calm… be cool… you can do this."_

Harry opened the closet door slightly and noted the office was empty so he made his way out. He then approached the office door. He opened it slightly and noted that there was nobody in the hall between the kitchen and the office. He then darted for the kitchen prep area where he could hide until he could get someone's attention. He ducked down behind the counter and waited. He was pretty fortunate he could see some of the tables in the restaurant. He could hear the angry voices in the outer part. He could here someone say to chain someone to a chair. His heart sank as he realized that someone had been busted in addition to someone being shot.

--

"This is the Metro Police Department…" the voice began over the bullhorn.

**Please read and review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope that this isn't too all over the place for ya! I really feel like it is; but this is how your are going to get it for now... I hope that is ok! Now please pass the salt, Tequila, and the lime I need a drink!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

Sleep. That was the only thing that Dennis Booker could think of. He was past cold although the chills continued to tear through him like frozen knives. He was past pain; still the blinding burning of a bullet lodged somewhere inside of his body continued to punish him so he wanted desperately to check out for good. No luck there as he gripped the hand holding tightly to his even tighter. It seemed like everything was batting against him. Hell he couldn't even take a bullet without screwing that up. As soon as Hanson was busted for letting his name slip Lou Tyler got really upset. It wasn't for anything other than the chief of the Metro Police Department crashing his party from outside the building by shouting over the speakers in an attempt to negotiate something. The chief sounded concerned for the hostages, or maybe it was his job, but Booker wasn't sure that Tyler was willing to negotiate.

"How did he know we were here?" Tyler shouted aggressively as he paced back and forth across the inner storefront. Of course he had no reason to be concerned as the first thing he had had his brutes do was pull all of the blinds and darken the windows. "I'm in charge here and someone told them… who told them." Tyler walked over to where Booker lay with his head in Judy Hoffs lap.

Fuller had gotten the one up on that when he had used his hand held cellular phone to call the authorities. Booker remembered making fun of his commanding officer for carrying that contraption around. They were cumbersome and quite annoying but he had to admit that they came in handy from time to time. He had simply dialed the number and alerted the department with a key word and then quickly tucked the device back away.

Judy dabbed the towel gently along Booker's sweat covered brow. She could feel Dennis shudder from the white hot pain of the shot that was still stuck somewhere within his torso. Fuller lifted the shredded front of Dennis's white t-shirt to look at the blood loss from the wound. He furrowed his brow as he looked back at the two officers. He could see the pain strangled look on his youngest officer's face and the concern in the eyes of his eldest officer. The only good thing was that the bleeding had slowed to a mere trickle, almost nothing. He took his eyes off of the officer and raised them to the man who had fired the shot.

"You have to let this man go." Fuller pleaded with Tyler.

"Maybe he's right." Penhall suggested looking across the crowd of people. "I mean we have a cop and we can let the rest of them go and get this one out before he dies."

Doug was careful as he offered his suggestion. He had watched Hanson and Booker like a hawk to be sure that nobody laid a hand on either one. He didn't want to make it too apparent that he was guarding them.

"What?" Bear questioned, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"I mean seriously these people are old or scared and we have a cop here… he's leverage right?" Penhall asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you even know why were here Doug?" Bear inquired.

"Come to think of it Bear nobody bothered to tell me more than we were going out for dinner." Penhall raised an eyebrow.

"Revenge…" Lou Tyler seethed raising an eyebrow as he stared down the officer lying on the white tiled floor.

"Revenge…" Penhall furrowed his brow as he looked down at Hanson sitting with his head leaning against the wall of the counter. His arms still hung uncomfortably above his head. "For what? Too much grease in your burger?"

"Never mind." Tyler continued to watch Booker fighting a battle for survival.

Lou suddenly had a cold look dance across his face as he looked over the crowd of faces. There were some older couples, some young couples, and a sprinkling of high school kids. The various ages of people filling the diner was surprising as it was apparent that the kids had possibly cut school to be there then. He let his eye wonder over the crowd for a moment before he stopped and turned to Penhall who was standing next to the window pulling the blinds apart to see out.

"Doug… take Lola and Junior to the back and get us some food. I need to think and I want to have a chat with someone out here." Tyler rubbed his head with the barrel of his hand gun again.

Penhall looked confused at the chance they had just been handed; Hanson could see the wheels starting to turn in his partners head. He nodded ever so slightly as Penhall then turned his attention to Fuller who gave him the same silent _"You know what to do." _Doug then made his way to towards Lola and Junior who sat up in the booth they were occupying. He then awkwardly pulled his weapon and signaling for them to move towards the kitchen.

--

Lola kept surprisingly quiet as she waddled into the kitchen the whole time rubbing the bump at the front of her torso. She moved silently over to the stove where she instantly felt a hand on her leg. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as the hand moved slowly up her leg and then took a hold of her hand with the other hand pulling her easily to the floor. She opened her mouth to scream when the good looking Asian kid who had been working dishes that day slapped his right hand over her mouth and gave her a "shhhh" sign with his other.

Silently she nodded her head at Harry who slowly removed his hand from her mouth and pointed to the walk in cooler. Lola nodded her head again as the color slowly returned to her face.

"Lola!"

"Uhhh… yeah." She grabbed a skillet and began to pull herself up to her feet and found the big goofy looking kid watching her like a hawk. She thought that she remembered his name being Doug.

"Yeah." She slowly raised the rest of the way to her feet pushing a stray hair behind her perfectly round ear.

"You alright?" Doug asked looking at the rather startled woman.

"Yeah I… uhhh… had an itch and needed this pan." She smiled at the kid in front of her.

Doug sensing something was going on walked slowly over to the counter. He could see Lola starting to look more uncomfortable with every step he took. She looked over at her husband who was also wearing the look of confusion from where he stood in the dish area. She was starting to get really nervous about the man closing in on the only unknown hostage in the building. She began to wave quickly at Harry who was hiding beside her leg. There was nowhere for him to slink into to avoid getting caught.

Harry furrowed his brow as he heard the voice from behind him. He knew it was familiar. It had to be... He saw the denim jeans and dingy white tennis shoes. He then spied the white bandana tied around the beefy knee and it brought a sigh of relief from the officer hiding on the floor.

"Harry…" Doug whispered glancing around and then squatting behind the counter.

"Yeah… meet me at the walk in cooler." Harry ordered.

"What the…" Lola looked confused as Doug stood up and grabbed the waitress by the arm and pulled her towards the large white door.

"I said I want cheese burgers, not hamburgers…" Doug shouted as he walked pointing at Gil and then pointing at the cooler. It wasn't long before the four people in the kitchen were all standing in the oversized refrigerator.

--

Lou Tyler walked over to where Booker lay on the floor. He was fighting the constant battle inside of himself as he watched the officer bleeding on the floor in front of him. He let his eyes wonder over the police officer who had closed his eyes tightly to the unimaginable pain he must have been experiencing. Tyler knelt down and next to Hoffs looking her over and before looking over at the older man who was obviously in his eyes her very old father. He then cocked the hammer on the weapon and brought Booker's blood shot orbs back open as he pushed the weapon up under his jaw.

"How did you tell them?" He seethed.

"Hey!" Fuller shouted in protest.

"GOD… URGH!!!!" Booker writhed painfully at the sudden movement.

"Stay out of it pop or you're gonna see how this feels for yourself." Lou threatened pointing the weapon at Fuller's bruised face. The captain bit down on his lip to keep from saying anything. Adam Fuller wanted so badly to tackle the worthless bastard and kill him with his bare hands after having to watch him shoot one of his officers and humiliate two others.

"Haven't you done enough to him?" Fuller returned calmly raising his hands as Hoffs let her eyes shift between Fuller and Tyler.

"Shut your trap!" Tyler screamed at Fuller. "This aint near enough after what these clowns did to my brother… you and old man Royal set him up. You set him up to take him out. You're gonna to tell me how the hell they found out we were here or your gonna get one more hole in your head."

Booker swallowed and shifted his pale face in Lou's direction looking up at him with bloodshot, crimson rimmed eyes. His throat burned. He licked his lips as he deliberately pushed himself up onto his elbows. He then slowly and opened his mouth. "Was it… a big surprise or something that they… crashed your stupid party?"

Lou Tyler narrowed his eyes at the officer who was struggling to hold himself up. He shook his head for a minute when he reached down and grabbed Booker by the wrist and pulled him across the white tiled floor. A trail of blood followed behind the officer. Dennis cried out as Fuller and Hoffs both jumped to their feet in an effort to stop the assault against the injured officer.

"Let him go!" Hoffs screamed as Tyler dropped the man in front of Tom Hanson.

Fuller started to lunge forward when he was caught by two men whom he had not yet identified.

"One more time cop…" Lou pushed his hand directly down on the gun shot wound bring a blood curdling scream from Booker.

"Let him alone…" Hanson fought the metal restraints holding him in place. "Get your hands off of him you asshole!"

"You say one more thing and I'll shut you up permanently." Tyler pointed the weapon towards Hanson who bit down on his lip as he watched awkwardly from his position under the counter top.

Booker drew up into a ball trying to protect his injury. On his face pain was etched ever so clearly. Drops of perspiration rolled down the side of his face as he lifted his eyes towards Hanson who was struggling to restrain his anger. It seemed to be almost comical that Hanson was bitterly angry and that he was the one remaining calm.

"Chain him up with the other one until he talks. Maybe that'll loosen his tongue a little." Lou Tyler pointed to Booker and threw a pair of metal hand cuffs at Bear who gladly obliged.

"Looks like you'll have company Officer Hanson. That is till Officer Booker here bleeds to death." Bear cocked his eyebrow as he clamped the metal manacles in place.

--

Bookers blood stained hands shook were they were restrained above his head leaving his body leaning painfully against the counter. Booker's head rolled to the side as he opened his eyes and looked over to where Hanson was next to him.

"I-I'm bleeding again… T-Tommy." Booker stammered. Sweat continued to stream rapidly down the side of his face.

Hanson looked over at Booker's stomach. The slick red liquid was pooling next to his side. He wasn't bleeding badly but it was bad enough that he was bleeding and unable to stop it. The ruined shirt had been ripped to about Booker's chest to leave a clear line where Fuller and Hoffs could easily see that it was or wasn't bleeding. He could see Booker's sculpted stomach as it rose and fell with each excruciating breath. He could also see every spasm and flinch associated with the ache the young officer was in.

"Breathe Booker… just breathe… hang buddy you're gonna be okay."

Hanson only hoped that he was right.

**Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read and review!!!**

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell does he want?" Ioki asked in a loud whisper once the four were in the cooler.

Lola shook her head as she looked flustered at her husband. She was at a loss. She knew that there had been and issues between Gil Senior and Lou Tyler's dead older brother Danny. She never knew exactly what those issues were but that there were issues that caused a lot of tension between the two men and now that Danny was gone the tension was still there between Gil Senior and Lou. Somehow the whole Royal family was now under Lou's radar.

"It all has to do with Pop's. He was part of the set up that took down Danny Tyler." Gil Junior spilled.

"What do you mean Pop? Gil he's just an old man." Lola pointed out.

"Yeah, but the cops came to him when Danny was discovered to be the front runner of the drugs in this area. Pop's was asked to be a part of the set up. He was auxiliary for the Metro Department. That's also the reason he left here for Florida. He was told that there was a chance he was being watched by the Dragons and they were going to make a hit on his life."

"So what now, Gil? He runs to sunny Florida chasing bikini's and leaves us to clean up his mess." Lola shouted.

"Shhh... quiet!" Penhall hushed loudly.

"Who the hell are you to order me around anyway?" Lola snapped at the officer.

"He's an undercover police officer like I am… and the others out there trying to figure out what the hell is going on here." Ioki confessed.

"What… you're both cops?" Lola pointed her finger between the two.

"Yeah and we got problems out there." Penhall whispered.

"What do you mean problems?" Ioki asked slowly.

"Your friends been shot and the good looking cop was busted by Louie." Lola blurted out crossing her arms in front of her."

"Wait… who was shot?"

"Booker's took a hit, and it's bad. Hoffs and Fuller are taking care of him." Penhall remarked.

"Who the heck are Hoffs and Fuller?" Junior asked softly.

"Detective Judy Hoffs and Captain Adam Fuller." Ioki commented looking back at Penhall.

"You mean there are more cops out there? Why don't you all just shoot the son's of bitches and get this coup over with?" Lola asked.

"Lola…" Gil Junior scolded his wife.

"Screw you Gil, you know I'm right…"

"Calm down you two." Penhall motioned raising a finger to his lips. "I know this is stressful to you but we can't just pull our weapons and start shooting. There are too many innocent people that could hit in the crossfire. This isn't a Wild West Show."

"I have an idea." Ioki stopped the group who all turned and looked.

--

Tommy watched Booker as he continued to struggle with the agonizing position he was in. He burned inside each time he watched his friendly nemesis cringe in pain. Each time there was a tear that escaped his eye. Every time he shook from fever and cold. Hanson wanted to pull his jacket off, wrap it around Dennis Booker and just reassure him through the continuous attack of pain he was being subjected to. Then once he was sure that Dennis wasn't going to die he wanted to take Lou Tyler by the neck and squeeze it until his face turned bright purple and his head popped like a pimple.

Then there was Bear. It seemed like every time he walked by the two officers he took his chance to assault one or both of them. He would kick their legs, shout insults, or hit the top of the chair that they were crudely attached to. Each time he did anything to Dennis the officer would yelp and jump with more precious crimson blood seeping from his punctured torso. Hanson could feel bruises on his own knees and shins so he was sure that it had to be worse for the other officer. With each stray attack he could see the anger burning in Fuller's eyes. He could see the white hot rage in Hoffs face also. The two had kept a continuous vigil on the officers, neither letting the other out of their sight.

Bear walked by the two men stopping to look them both over carefully. Hanson was certain he was deciding whom he was going to assault this time. He looked at Hanson who returned his hateful stare with the same ferocious daggers. He turned his sights to Booker who had his head rested on his right arm which was still attached uncomfortably above his head. He let out a soft groan barely lifting his head but opening his eyes to see who had stopped in front of him.

"Y-You come by… to get your… jollies… T-Teddy Bear." Booker mocked raising an eyebrow.

Hanson was amazed that even in agony he could find an insult to hurl at someone. Only for him the better idea would probably have been to keep his mouth shut as Bear only chuckled under his breath. He knelt down calculatingly in front of Dennis grasping the officer's chin in his hand.

"You're awful pale and really sweaty here cop. You feel sick?" He reached his other hand down and intentionally pressed his hand forcefully into Booker's bleeding side.

"AHHHHH… GOD! STOP… P-PLEASE…" Booker tilted his head back and screamed piercingly; his whole body nearly convulsing in pain as Bear continued his sadistic abuse of the badly injured man.

"Get your filthy hands off of him you over sized piece of crap!" Hanson snapped pushing his feet far enough forward that he was able to shove Bear back onto the floor.

Booker whimpered as his head fell towards his chest and still shaking uncontrollably. He acted as if he was having trouble taking in a breath. Tom could see him flexing his blood stained fingers above his head where they were still attached with metal hand cuffs.

"Sit down!" Hanson could hear another thug ordering Fuller and Hoffs back into the booth they had been confined to.

Bear sat up and started to lunge at Hanson when something stopped him.

"Not this time Bear." Lou Tyler chimed in from where he was watching the assault continue.

"What the fu…" Bear turned and looked at the older man.

"Don't need them dead. I need these two alive." Lou looked almost disgusted as he looked down at his sidekick on the floor.

Bear seemed as if someone had punched a hole in his balloon. He looked over at Hanson with a hate Hanson hadn't seen in a long time. He shifted his gaze to Booker whose was still struggling to recover from the vicious assault to his gunshot wound.

"When this is over cop, I'll kill him for fun and then you'll feel pain you never felt before." Bear seethed as he slowly lifted himself off of the floor.

Hanson and Bear continued to stare at each other with jagged hatred. The two men shared a definite abhorrence of each other. Bear cracked his neck as he stood up on his feet and continued to stare down at Hanson. He turned slowly and walked away from the two officers. This allowed Tom the chance to talk to Booker who was still shaking from the attack.

"Dennis… Dennis come on buddy…" Hanson whispered towards the officer.

"Tom-my…" Dennis's voice was barely audible. "it… burns Tommy."

"Stay awake for me Booker; come on don't pass out on me Dennis; come on… I need you to stay with me."

Booker didn't respond. His body went limp and his head lulled to the side. Tom felt as if he could throw up. He pulled at his own restraints in an effort to get to his partner. He couldn't see him breathe. He couldn't see him doing anything. Booker was motionless, like a leaf on a still day.

"Dennis come on… don't do this Dennis…" Hanson hissed at his partner. He watched him uncomfortably for what seemed like forever. He finally breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the sweetest sound to his ears as Booker moaned softly in his unconscious state.

Hanson sat back and began to contemplate the situation. He flexed his own fingers as he felt the uncomfortable recognizable sense of pins and needles; he was losing the circulation in his hands. He listened intently for Booker to moan or breathe from time to time and prayed silently to himself that something would give soon for them and everyone else having to watch them be tortured by the great Grizzly Bear.

--

"You found pop's old get away. He used to use that ladder when they were having the all night poker parties and the wives would come to break them up. They would head up that ladder and hide on the roof until the coast was clear." Junior explained. "I remember momma once…"

"Gil!" Lola snapped as the man started to reminisce.

"Is there a way down to the street?" Ioki asked.

"Not that I know of; you can get out but not down." Junior shrugged.

"That's great! I can climb up to the roof and drop a note or two down to the Chief and let them know who's in here and with what." Ioki

"What good is that gonna do?" Lola asked sarcastically.

"You know, you remind me way too much of that ungrateful bit…"

"Doug!" Ioki hissed. She reminded him a lot of Doug's ex-girlfriend Dorothy but now wasn't the time to upset anyone with a hurtful comparison. "Just keep quiet and don't give any information to them. Don't give away Penhall, Hoffs, Fuller or myself. It's bad enough that they have Booker and Hanson. We don't need to give them anymore reason to hurt someone." Ioki calmly addressed the others now shivering in the cooler who responded by nodding. "How far along are you?" Ioki pointed to Lola.

"Eight months." Lola answered running her hands over her swollen midsection.

"You're not gonna have that thing on us are you?" Ioki asked running a hand through his hair.

"No, I'm not due for another four weeks exactly." Lola responded as if offended by the question.

"Good." Doug blurted out.

Harry looked over at the other officer with a be silent glare before he continued.

"Go fix them whatever they want. Give me some time to get the information from Doug here that I need to get together and then to get out of here." Ioki looked at Penhall as Lola grabbed a large container of cheese.

"Don't wanna mess up those cheese burgers do I." She growled at Penhall as she walked out.

"I'm not eating anything she puts her hands on." Doug declared in a whisper to Harry.

"You'd be smart not to." Harry whispered back.


End file.
